1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reclosable mechanical fasteners and to a method of making a reclosable mechanical fastener.
2. Discussion of the Art
A widely used quick close/quick release reclosable mechanical fastener is the "Velcro" hook and loop fastener, available from Velcro USA, Inc., Manchester, N.H. Another widely used quick close/quick release reclosable mechanical fastener is the "Scotchmate" "Dual Lock" mushroom-shaped fastener, available from Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company. Although both of these fasteners have been shown to be extremely useful, they are characterized by several undesirable characteristics. When the fasteners are used with washable articles of clothing, the hook portion of the fasteners tends to snag the fabric during washing. Moreover, the hook and loop portions of the fasteners tend to collect lint. The cost of hook and loop or mushroom fasteners is sufficiently high to increase the cost of an article of clothing. These types of fasteners are not easy to manufacture. Finally, these types of fasteners are incapable of exhibiting a thin profile, which may detract from an aesthetic appearance. There is a desire and a need in the market place for a fastener that is as convenient to use as the "Velcro" fastener, and the "Scotchmate" fastener, has a thinner profile, lower cost, and lower potential for snagging. Another possible undesirable feature of the "Velcro" fastener is that it makes noise when it is opened. This feature makes it undesirable for military use in the field.
Another widely used reclosable fastener is the "Zip-Loc" fastener, which is particularly useful for reclosably sealing plastic bags. The major problem associated with "Zip-Loc" fasteners is that they are characterized by a tongue-and-groove arrangement. The tongue must be precisely aligned with the groove to close and seal the bag.